


cosmic dust

by KitCat1995



Series: Keithtober2018 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Galra Keith, Galra reveal, Group Cuddles, Team as Family, directly follows seaseon 2 episode 8, paladins as a family, the reveal fic we disserv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: Keith and Shiro make it back with Kolivan to finalize the alliance with the blade, but keith is still injured and has something to tell the others.





	cosmic dust

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this is so late. I had this one already started, but then life got in the way. I have a ton of other days I missed all planned out and will post them to. it just might take some time. so no more keeping with he schedule I guess..

Kolivan stood as we all headed further into the castle.

Allura lead the way to one of the dining tables and took a seat at the head. Shiro sat in the chair next to her and Pidge, and the others took their normal seats one over from Shiro. I went to sit down next to Shiro but visibly flinched at the pain from the trials. That did not do unnoticed from the other paladins.

“Keith, you okay?” Pidge asked, voice full of concern. I sighed as it alerted the others as well.

“Do you need a healing pod?” Hunk added fretfully.

“What happened over there?” Lance put in.

“Guys!” I shouted. “I’m fine, I don’t need a healing pod, just some rest. And I plan on telling all of you during this meeting.

“I think that is a great place to start.” Allura commented diplomatically, “I take it that whatever caused your injuries is also the reason the Red lion started attacking the Blades Headquarters?”

Shiro, and I nodded in agreement.

Sighing and gathering my courage I pulled out my blade and started explaining, “This Is something left to me by my mother. When I saw Ulaz had a blade similar and it was from the blade of Mamore, I needed answers about it. I felt that it had something to do with my family. So I took it with me as proof.”

Lance flung his hands forwards, “Didn’t that lady on the coms say specifically not to bring any weapons? So why did you bring a quiznacking blade!” he shouted.

“I needed to know,” I stated bluntly. “As I was saying. To get that information I was told by Kolivan hear that I would have to go through a trial. Which I did. The events of the trial are what set off Red and caused her to attack.”

Shiro huffed in annoyance as he shook his head, “You forgot to mention the whole Knowledge or death aspect of the trial.” He turned to glare at me with one eyebrow quirked.

“I didn’t forget, it just wasn’t relevant. I didn’t die.” I stated, that should have been obvious.

“What the crow?” Launch shouted.

“Keith!” Hunk, Pidge and even Allura Exclaimed.

“Guys! I’m hear alive, so obviously it doesn’t matter.

A low growl was herd. Everyone suddenly turned to Kolivan, who had made the sound. “I do believe we have other information to get through as well.” he voiced calmly.

“Yes,” Allura nodded in agreement. Pidge suddenly swiveled her chair over to face Allura and jostled me. I suddenly swung forward though Shiro caught me and paind immediately flared in my right shoulder. I didn’t realized I screamed so loud.

“Shit! Keith!” Shiro yelled as he quickly shifted positions and got Keith back in his chair.

“What the quiznack!”

“Keith!”

“Oh, my gosh! I’m so sorry!” the three paladins all shouted in surprise.

“What is happening here?” Allura asked.

Shiro ignored everyone as he looked me in the eyes, “Healing pod now. No buts.” He demanded.

“I’m fine.” I try, unsuccessfully, to persuade.

“A bup bup bup.” Lance butted in, “You most certainly are not fine!”

“Yeah, Keith, you should at least get the injury looked at,” Hunk added helpfully, “It obviously hurts.”

“I had it looked at, at the Blade base.”

Pidge glared at me, she does not like her friends hiding injuries that can easily be healed. “How about we head over to medical and we can look your injuries over.”

I never liked a lot of attention, it always ended badly in the homes as a kid. I looked down and unwillingly at Shiro who was kneeling down next to him. “Do you want me to go with you Ototo?”  I hesitantly shook his head. Shiro was needed here, Allura needed his help with the alliance stuff.

“I’ll be fine Nii-san” I said quietly. Hesitantly I added “I’ll also tell them the rest too...”

Shiro cocked his eyebrows in surprise, he helpfully replied “Do you want me to let Allura and Coran know too?” I relaxed in relief and nodded slowly.

 

 

The four paladins slowly headed out to medical and the others resumed their meeting.

But before they could, Coran had asked. “What does Ototo mean? You had called number four that.”

“It means little brother in my native language, Earth has many different languages.”

“Interesting,” Coran said gleefully.

Kolivan though looked confused at Shiro, “I was not aware you were his brother.”

“Technically adopted. That’s when a family takes in a child as their own that lost their parents. My parents adopted Keith when he was 7.” Shiro explained.

The aliens all nodded in understanding. “That is a very noble thing,” Kolivan agreed. “Now how about we continue with the terms for the alliance?” he asked slightly annoyed.

 

 

Down in medical, I sat on a cold examining table while Pidge held up a gadget against my shoulder and slowly traveled down and around my torso.

“According to this, if I’m reading it correctly, not only do you have that nasty inch and a half deep wound, but also two broken ribs, a ton a different bruising, and various lacerations and even a possible low grade concussion. And this things says you’ll only be in a pod for less than a varga. So give me one good reason why you shouldn’t be in the pod this instant?” she said frustratingly annoyed.

“I’ve healed from worse?” I tried to shoot out thinking back to all the sprained wrists and buises I accumulated out in the dessert during that one aweful year.

The three just gave me a deadpanned look. I was not defending my case well it seems

Sighing I admit defeat and grabbed one of the suits and slowly got in it.

 

 

half a varga later had the three in the quickly assembled blanket and pillow pile that they always make when any one of them is in a healing pod, all wondering about the events that got him in the healing pod to begin with.

“What do you think happened anyways?” Pidge wondered aloud.

“I doubt it could be anything to bad. Shiro wouldn’t have allowed Keith to do it then.”

“Keith not being allowed? Ha! That’s a good one Hunk!” Lance shouted, “Keith would do it anyways, especially if anyone said he wasn’t allowed.”

Pidge looked up at them with a smirk, “That may be so for the most part, but Keith does tend to listen to Shiro, most of the time.”

“Still I wonder what they had him do?” Hunk questioned.

“Probably some kick but test that looks like it was too much for him. Bet ya I could complete it no problem!” Lance crowed.

“I bet you would look ten times worse than Keith instead.” Pidge retorted back.

“I would not!” Lance wined back.

“I wonder how much longer Keith will be?” Hunk announce, trying to change the current topic.

Pidge shifted her attention towards Hunk, “Not much I think…”

As if on cue the healing pop slid open and the three rushed up to catch him. Like everyone else, he was fridged as he fell out of the healing pod, and as he fell into Hunk’s arms and carried him to the pile to get warmed up. Keith sleepily nuzzled into him as Hunk tried to hand him a water pouch. Though Keith just wanted the warmth.

“I never though Keith of all people would be a cuddler,” Lance said with a cheeky grin.

 

I felt so so cold as I began to fall, cold and tired. I was soon enveloped in a warm embrace. It felt so good. I wanted more and nuzzled deeper. He slowly lifted me up as I started to doze off from the warmth

“The healing pod really nocked it out of him huh?” I heard someone behind me say.

“Come on bud, you need to at least drink something” the warm body tried to coerce as he tried to separate me.

I did not want this. I wormed my way deeper and managed to wedge myself in-between the on warm body and another.

I was shaken by my shoulders by large hands, I just wanted sleep. “Five more minuets Kashi” I mumble. The warm body had to be nii-san. He is always trying to ruin my naps. Just let me nap.

“Who’s Kashi?” Lance questioned.

Pidge cocked her head in though. “I think he’s referring to Shiro”

“How’d you get that?” Hunk asked.

All the noise was too much. I opened my eyes to glare at everyone for ruining my nap.

“Well his actual name it Takashi, so Kashi is a possible shortening of it like Kat is Katie.” She then points a finger at Lance, “Try and call me that at all and you will find your iPod will never play the songs you want” she threatened.

I watched in amusement. She really would do it. I made that mistake once and had that threat enacted on me. Took a month of begging and a new game for her to undo it.

Lance just nodded in agreement, and Hunk chuckled at their antics.

I groggily lifted his head to look at everyone. Eyes still a bit bleary from the healing pod induced sleep. I was still so cold. I looked around and saw a furry purple blanket and wrapped it tightly around me. That was better. Hunk saw this and silently handed me one of the water pouches which was quickly accepted and downed.

Once finished Pidge asked, “So you feeling better?”

I nodded slowly, “Yeah, shoulder and torso feel much better.” Curious as to what it now looked like I pulled the healing suit away from my shoulder and looked at the scar that now remains, “Figured it would leave that.” I though allowed with a bit of a smirk.

“What did they do to cause that anyways?” Lance asked worriedly.

Keith knew this was coming. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily. Searching for his clothes he sees them just outside the nest of blankets. Rifling through them he pulls out his dagger and activated it.

The three looked flabbergasted as it dawned on them.

They all had blades that looked more like this.

“So did you get you answer?” Pidge asked in frustration.

I nodded slowly. “In a way I guess…. I knew she left it with my dad to give me, he had once said that it would lead me to her people, her family if I ever got to where she was from. I thought that was another country, but it turns out it was another planet…” I said this last part quietly. They must hate me. I’m a part of the race that we are fighting…

It slowly dawned on Pidge and Hunk what that implied, if Ulaz had the same blade as Keith’s mom and it was for a Galra rebel group…

“My mom was Galra,” I all but whispered. It felt weird, but good to admit it out loud. The entire time I didn’t look in anyone’s eyes, terrified at what I might see. Instead I buried himself deeper into the purple blanket. “Please don’t hate me…” I mumbled deep into the blanket. I couldn’t stand them hating me. I’ve grown to like them all too much. I couldn’t handle them all hating me for something like that. They almost didn’t even hear.

 

The three sat aghast at the thought of hating him for something like who his family was. Lance lurched forwards and brought the lump of fluffy purple in a hug. “ Ay dios mio, Keith, we would never hate you for something like that!” He exclaims.

“Yeah!” Pidge adds. “You’re you no matter what new information we find out. We like you before we knew about what your mom was and it doesn’t matter now that you are part space cat!” she adds eagerly as she gets in on the hugging.

Hunk leans in to hug all of them. “We’re still a family no matter what. And didn’t you say that after all we are all made from cosmic dust? So even if you are parts giant purple space cat, you still you and you’re still connected to all of us.”

Everyone sat in silence for a bit as they though on those kind words… that is till Hunk added. “I wonder if now you’ll start looking more Galran now?” he then proceeds to pull the blanket off of Keith and look for any purple splotches of skin.

**Author's Note:**

> To any of you wondering how that conversation between Shiro and Allura went I may write that at a later date. depending on who is interested.


End file.
